Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck (Twonjr3)
After his death at the hands of Shunsui Kyōraku, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck were sent to Hell. They stayed their for what seemed like several lifetimes, dealing with painful memories and unimaginable suffering for their, for the most part unintentional sins as a Hollow. However, after battling several other Espada and escaping Hell by currently unknown means, had combined once again into their original form of Los Lobos. Having left Hell for an unknown reason they are contained in the form of Los Lobos and cannot transform back into two seperate souls. After their escape from the caverns of Hell they have taken residence in the Menos Forest. Having no knowledge of who had the original body, they have no idea what gender they are even though it is quite obvious by the appearance. Like always they have been searching for companions in which they can stand together with. Despite becoming one once again, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck still seem to be able to communicate with each other and others around and they usually go by the alias of Primera ''(1st) finding it much easier to say. Their current motive is unknown seeing as they are no longer associated with the Espada and is unwanted by most of the other races. Like before, it is assumed that they have a dream to escape from their lonileness and find companions that are at or near his level of power. Appearance Now combined Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback take the appearance of Los Lobos. He/She has grey eyes with length brown hair. He also has a very light, faded goatee. He has a eyepiece that reaches from the back of his head to the front of his left eye resembling a hollow hole. The mask itself is connected by two chains around his right eye. He wears a all white jacket with his upper body covered in a grey fur. His legs are covered in skin black tight pants with grey fur covering his knees to his ankles. His forearms are also covered in a grey elbow length fur appearing as armbands that ends at his wrists. Also having two ribbon like bandoleers appearing from his shoulder and stopping at his forearm. Also in this form he is in possession of two ornamental pistols in which Lilynette's can speak through at any moment. He also wears white gloves concealing his hands and his hollow hole is located at the center of his chest. Personality Because of their time in Hell and their complete merger of souls, the contrasting personalities of Coyote and Lilynette have become one and have ultimately been altered to a big degree. ''More To Come... History Original Bleach History Note: This information is only relevant to the events Coyote Starrk is involved in while he is in Hell and his escape from Hell. For the description of the real Coyote Starrk's history, see here.Coyote Starrk. And for his plot see here, Coyote Starrk. Life in Hell After their death at the hands of Shunsui, both Starrk and Lilynette found themselves in Hell, for their sins as a Hollow even if most sins were more unintentional than most. Days after arriving in Hell, Lilynette proved to be very rambunctious. Itching to escape and to fight against Shunsui again she wondered Hell alongside Starrk. As the years grew, Starrk grew weary and more depressed believing that their was no such thing as freedom any longer. As they wondered threw mountains of bones and spewing flames Lilynette came across several Togabito, that quickly ambushed them and forced them both to fight. Unfortunately Starrk was still holding back as he fended off the enemies, however, after the Togabito had begun to head for Lilynette in an attempt to kill her. Desperate to not be lonely once again, Starrk immediately fought back and quickly used his Resurrección.. As the powerful gang of Togabito continued their onslaught against them, they proved to be just as strong. As the fight continued, it was mostly one sided with Starrk and Lilynette coming up short, as they battle looked hopeless the former Primera Espada unleashed his Cero Metralleta. The powerful cero proved strong enough to completely level the entire field and kill the attackers. Shortly after the battle, they chose to leave Hell, and never come back. However, once again their dream had been crushed once they combined duo met a old ally but now enemy, Baraggan Louisenbairn. One day while Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck traveled through the spewing flames of Hell they met a former friend, Baraggan and former second Espada. Once meeting him, they played of their glee and how happy they felt in finding an companion. And as the years increased Barragan has found the once 5th Espada and most powerful Hierro of all the Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. Startled by how many friends they would meet they began to search for the remainder of the Espada. However, Baraggan had interrupted believing that to many Espada would, like before with Aizen, interrupt his plans to rule over all. At first the for former Primera Espada could not come to terms with Baraggan decision. Later, when Baraggan proclaimed himself God King of Hell and thought that Coyote Starrk would interfere with his plans in leadership for his petty friendship issues, Baraggan held a ambush including Baraggan and Nnoitra. Against his intense pride and arrogant nature, Baraggan knew that in terms of strength he was weaker so he along with Nnoitra attacked Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck after a battle with a group of roaming natives to Hell. The weakened Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, were quickly confronted by the two and pushed into a corner by the two former Espada enemies once they unleashed a powerful release of their swords. Now battling with the enhanced skills of the Sengunda Espada and Quinto Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck. After released,the battle proved easy. The Primera Espada was using it's cero attacks to keep at a safe distance away from Nnoitra. However, after Baraggan interrupted attacking with his impressively fast Respira attack. The combined powers of Los Lobos proved ineffective unable to land a decisive blow on his enemies. As the battle continued he pondered why his comrades would betray him so easily and without a second thought. Starrk quickly realized that it would be difficult to trust others anymore. Saddened by this revelation Starrk began to give in, easily being able to evade all of Nnoitra basic attacks but unable to evade Respira the Primera Espada began to lose the battle. However, Lilynette quickly reassured him, that they must escape Hell no matter what or that they'll be forced their for all of eternity. Lilynette then told Starrk that beings in Hell can't die and that they should fight their hardest to prove who is the Primera Espada. Slightly motivated and now willing to fight they unleashed their wolves technique. Immediately hundreds of powerful wolves crowded the area and quickly dealt with Nnoitra. As the battle between the top two Espada continued, a powerful entity and watcher over Hell's Togabito, Kushanāda arrived. Only appearing as a silhouette to the two powerful Espada the spirit intervened. Reminding the two that only it had the incredible power over all Togabito and any species who inhabit Hell. Much to Baraggan's dismay, the spirit continued by Baraggan quickly grew angry and began to attack the spirit with Respira. However, in a blinding flash, Baraggan was tied about in unbreakable chains, that even his own Respira could not demolish. Within moments Kushanāda reassured that she would allow Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback to escape Hell as long as they made a contract with her. In agreeing to this, Kushanāda gave them hope saving them from Hell. As the two rose from the dead an unknown occurence intervened and instead of coming back from Hell as two seperate beings they were risen as one, and back in Hueco Mundo; more specifically Forest of Menos. It was later revealed that the spirit that Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback met was not Kushanāda but Tsubaki Hashimoto and that her Zanpakutō was used to trick Baraggan. They bet that the Primera Espada made was pledging his allegiance to her. Birthday By an unknown occurrence upon coming back from Hell, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback souls were forced into a single being. Taking the appearance and powers of their Los Lobos form. Awakening in Hueco Mundo the now combined bodies of the powerful Primera Espada taken refuge in Menos of Forest, where they awaited the arrival of Tsubaki. Once there all menos who came near them were killed. Dipping into despair just like before, knowing that they were alone once again. While in the Forest of Menos they once again met Tsubaki who had assured them companions and in return that he would help her at any given moment. Desperate he agree without hesitation. Immediately Tsubaki said that on the birthday of Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback she would return and by that time he would never be alone again. Revealing that he had no birthday, Tsubaki knowingly gave him the birthday of January 1st, the beginning of the new year. Reassured by her words Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback awaited in the Forest of Menos for Tsubaki's return. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Yomiseitō Quotes Trivia *''His quote is from episode 282 of Bleach where Coyote Starrk and Lilynette revealed their Wolves and used them against Love and Rose.'' Major Battles *''Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck vs Barragan Luisenbarn & Nnorita Gilga (Interrupted; considered WON)'' Category:Fanon Character Category:Togabito Category:Character